fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle for a Universe: The Lost Relics
Intro New Story! With a colon! DAMNIT Following the events in Wrapping Things Up. ''Go through the past and present as our heroes try to save our universe for impending peril! Characters *ZoshiX *Ludicrine *DMSwordsmaster *Luna Minor Appearances (maybe) *Samuel17 *Lazro Prologue A long, long time ago, when the world was young, there were the ancients, and there were the worlds. The ancients, powerful beings, living in the vastness of the universe, ruled over thier own respective domain. There were five ancient ones, who served on the council. There they kept balance over the universe, which would last for what seemed forever. One day however, that changed... One of the ancients noticed the increasing deeds of evil going on in the wonderful universe. He thought that it had to be destroyed, so that no longer corruption could live and life could start anew. His mind corrupted as his hatred for the world grew. In an attempt to complete his goal, he stole the relics of the ancients, powerful objects that could allow thier wielder to do almost anything together. The other ancients joined together to stop him. They used thier powers to seal the fifth in the deepest parts of existance. However he was so powerful it took all of thier energy to do this, and the ancients were in turn trapped in mortal bodies. Thier kin are supposed to exist today, but they are unknown and posess nowhere near the power of thier ancestors. The ancient relics were scattered across space, thier current location unknown. Everything was normal. Until the seal broke... Chapter 1 - A Day in a Ghost Town It was another day in the main city. Everything was calmer than back in the day. The bustling streets had turned to vacant passages with occasional passerby's. Dust gathered on the front desk in the lobby of the LDZX HQ. Nobody was around anymore. What was to become of Fan-Balldom? ZX walked into the office, let out a deep sigh, and sat down in his big swivel chair. Talking to himself- ZX: What did we do wrong? This was the biggest booming business in all of anything. This place is as empty as crap. If we keep this up we'll be in serious debt. Everyone has freaking disappeared. He sat there, fiddling with some papers as the entry doors stood shut as they always do. Elsewhere... DMS and Luna sit on a couch, watching TV. They were completely bored. Solaria also sat nearby, asleep. DMS: Yeesh. SR World is so quiet nowadays. No one lives here anymore. Luna: At least things are peaceful, now... DMS: Yeah. These last few months have been absolutely horrible... What, with the God of Corruption attacking, ZX getting possessed, LD going batshit crazy, and you having a baby... Luna: What was that last one?! DMS: LD going batshit crazy. Luna: That's what I thought. DMS: Relax, baby. I'm just messing with you. Luna: I know. They both kiss once. They look into each others' eyes lovingly and kiss again. Luna: No, not now Revelian... DMS grunts angrily and moves back. Luna: Revelian, our kid is sitting right there. Seriously... DMS: *Sigh* Yeah, I know... Yeesh. Haven't been able to have nearly as much fun with her around... Luna giggles at him. Luna: Well, we'll have some fun tonight, then. How does that sound? They look into each others' eyes again and kiss. DMS: Perfect. Back at LDZX... LD walked into the office, with ZX. LD: Hey, ZX. Check out these two new pet toys DMS made. ZX looks up. LD throws the Interactive Doll V2. ZX: Great, another one of these? LD: Comes with 30 new lines. ZX facepalms. ZX: DMS and his trolling... What's the other toy? A small plushie beans off of his head. ZX: What is this? It looks like Luna... sort of. LD: It's a stress-relief toy! Watch this. LD takes the toy away and smashes it with an anchor. It leaves the toy wrinkled up and smashed. ZX: Geez, do you hate Luna that much?? LD: Hush. Soon, the toy re-inflates, completely removing any form of damage. ZX: Yeesh! Cool toy. Looks weird, though. LD: I know, right? ZX: Well, I gotta go get some files from the town library, watch the place while I'm gone. LD: Alrighty then, wait, since when do we keep files there? ZX: I archived some of the old ac papers, but I need to recover a few for some reorganizing and stuff. LD: Oh, ok then. ZoshiX then promptly exits the building and heads off to the city's library to do the stuff he said he went there to do and stuff because he was knocking on the door. ZX: Hey! How's the new job going? Twilight: Oh, well, I'd say the working conditions here are much better. It feels so good to be back in my strong suit. ZX: Good to hear! I need to access the archives, can you get the key to the back? I think I lost my copy somehwere... Y'know, no pockets? TS: Hehe, Alright. Here's the key. Remember to bring it back, 'kay? ZX: Thanks, will do. ZoshiX heads to the rear part of the library, where a large thick door with a sign "authorized personnel only" is. He inserts the key and turns it, opening the door to the archives. The door creaks open. It is obvious it hasnt been opened in a while. ZX: Ugh -pfft- I dont remember it being this webby in here. Now, where are those files? files... files... Ah! Now I remember. They're over... here. He picks up a small pile of folders and starts to walk back towards the door. ZX: Now I'll just pu- DAFUQ ZX slips on something and falls, scattering the papers all across the floor. ZX: -sigh- I swear... He picks up the papers on the floor and heads back to the front desk. ZX: Thanks! Here's the key. Oh, and you might want to sweep up in there, I slipped on something. TS: Oh, sorry about that. I hope you found what you were looking for. ZX: Alright. See you later! TS: Have a nice day! ZoshiX exits the library and heads back to the office. Chapter 2 - What Have We Here? LD: Hey! You're back! Picked us up some coffee. ZX: Oh, thanks. Say, could you help me reorganize these files? There was an issue at the library, and yeah. LD: Sure. Alright now... Gladus, Annual, Jango, Blasty... ZX: Be right back, gotta ''go. LD: Ok. ZX heads off to the men's room, while LD continues to sort papers. ~Meanwhile, back at the library~ Twilight walks into the archives with some cleaning supplies. Twilight: Hmm... You know, this place really could use some clean-up, I mean, cobwebs, mysterious fluids on the floor? What's up with that? doo dee doo doo dee dah dah doo dah de... TS: Hm? I could've sworn I saw something... oh well. ~she continues to hum and clean. Then all of the sudden, she hears someone whispering~ ???: Where the hell is it? TS: Huh? Who...who's there? ???: shh... theres someone else here... Twilight stops what she was doing and sneaks behind a bookcase to sneak in on the conversation. ???: That paper was F/CKING IMPORTANT you scrubbling! ???: S-sir, I... ???: Just... just no, we have to figure out what happened to it. TS: What are they talking about? ~a shadow appears behind Twilight~ ???: Why, I'm afraid thats none of your business, ma'am. Twilight spins around to face the shadow. It grabs her!! ~meanwhile, back at the office~ LD's organizing the files. Suddenly, DMS and Luna walk into the office as well. LD: Well, there's the newlyweds! Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon? DMS: Yeah, we had to sort of put a hold on that... LD: Well, that sucks, sorry to hear that. DMS: Nah, it's nothing major. We'll be ready to go within the next week. LD: Well, that's good! DMS: So, where'd you get these papers? LD: Oh, these? These are just pet info. ZX got them from the library. DMS: Oh, I see. What're you doing with them? LD: Organizing. DMS: ...Well, ok then. Me and Luna just dropped by to say hi on our way to the Library. LD: Oh, okay then. DMS: Ok, then. Later. DMS and Luna leave the office and head towards the library. ZX: So, how far you've got so far? LD: To the G's... ZX: Alright, here gimme a pile. LD: There you go. ZX: Blasty, Gladus, Jango, Erg... hey, what's this? LD: What? ZoshiX pulls out an old, dusty, crumpled peice of paper. As he unfolds it, it appears to be a sort of map. It has faded pictures of places that seem to be recognizable to ZX and LD. ZoshiX: What the heck? I don't remember this being in the library. Is it yours? LD: Not by a long shot! We should ask DMS what this is. Maybe he'll know... ZX: I guess we'll have to go back to the library... lets go. They head to the library. Meanwhile, DMS and Luna arrive at the library. Luna: Hello?? Twilight?? You in here? ???: More people?! Seriously!? DMS draws his sword. ???: Wait a second... That's "them"!! That's the queen of SR World and her husband!! Luna: Flattered that you'd call me that, but I'm nowhere near the queen of this world. I'm married to one of the rules, but I'M not the ruler. ???: You insolent bafoon!! You told me she was the queen!! ???: How the hell was I supposed to know that? She was one of the rulers of Equestria, wasn't she?! ???: You and your stupid TV shows... ???: Hey, I like that show! ???: IT'S MEANT FOR 6 YEAR OLDS. LIKE YOU!! ???: I ain't a 6 year old! ???: NO, YOU'RE JUST AN IDIOT!!! Category:Stories